Konoha Love Fest Of Doom
by Princess-asturia
Summary: Put together a festival, a denial Chouji, a frustrated Ino, a hopeless Shika, two all-work ANBUs, and a love curse... and what do you get? A situation so weird, it's funny


**Author:** Princess-Asturia

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this, the owners do... separators (7-7-7)

**Chapter 1:** Konoha Festival; Ino versus food round 1! FIGHT!

"Konoha Fest is about to begin! Food everywhere!" Chouji celebrated with a large grin.

"It's not all about food you baka!" Ino fumed. "Rumor has it that if a couple were to date that whole month... their love story would come true... isn't it romantic?"

"And your point is?"

"My point is that it's finally coming! My long awaited love story's going to begin!" Ino said dreamily. "I just know it, one day, my prince will come and sweep me off my feet and carry towards the-"

"Barbeque house is nearby, right?"

"Yes... he'll carry me to the barbeque house and..." Ino added with a mad flush on her cheeks not minding the already laughing Shikamaru following her. "And then he'll-"

"Chouji! stop drooling all over the street."

"Yes! And he'll drool all over the street and then he'll..." Ino winced as she finally realized what she had said and smacked Chouji's arm and Shikamaru's head. "I was on a roll... so listen... he'll carry me towards the sunset and we'll live happily ever after."

"Then what happens after that?" Chouji looked at her with much amazement.

"Then... I don't know." Ino sulked. "I haven't thought of it..."

"Then life's going to go down hill from that then, you'll grow tired of seeing each other and file divorce after three months of marriage." Shikamaru drawled. "That's the inevitable."

"Don't be such a prick! Where's your holiday spirit?" Ino shot a death glare towards her team mate. "You used to be the most matured guy I know."

"Everything changes Ino... I think it's time you do, too."

Ino sighed and diverted her gaze towards Chouji. "What do you think, Chouji? You think I'm too childish?"

Chouji looked at her and smiled. "Of course not, Ino... I actually think you're pretty."

Ino could feel her cheeks burn, a compliment is still a compliment, right? "So you'll date me if I asked you to?"

Chouji's smile turned upside down. "Of course... um... I don't know. I think... Waiter! Give me everything in this page, and oh on this one and..." Chouji began his ordering spree.

**_Ino versus Food Round 1 finished! Score... Ino: 0, Food: 1_**

**7-7-7**

Hinata couldn't hide the joy in her eyes as she continued to talk to Kiba about the nearing festival. "... and if the couple were to date that whole month, their love story will happen... isn't it wonderful?"

Kiba stopped the urge to yawn, "Honestly speaking, Hina-chan, I'm not really into that kind of thing."

"But, why?" Hinata titled her head slightly, trying to catch a hint of mischief in her friend's eyes but could find it.

"I guess that's coz I'm not in love." Kiba simply shrugged. "Well, while we're at the love aspect, are you planning what I think you're planning, Hina-chan?"

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata yelped. "I'm not planning anything Kiba-kun."

"So you're not going to ask that baka out?" Kiba snickered.

"I... don't... know... and besides Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun's not a baka." Hinata felt all flushed with anger. "How could you think of him that way."

"It was a joke, Hina-chan. Don't get too serious on me." Kiba chuckled nervously. "You know I didn't mean it, right?"

**7-7-7**

"Honestly, Chouji! You'll never get a girlfriend with that kind of an attitude!." Ino fumed.

"Forget it Ino, stop making him..." Shikamaru trailed off as he saw Ino's brow raise. "Yours is different from his case, Ino, you troublesome woman."

"Oh? And what reason do you have?" Ino finally smirked. "How is his case different from mine?"

"Coz... whatever." Shikamaru hissed.

"Yeah, keep telling that to yourself." Ino laughed. _'I'll make you fall for a woman, Chouji Akamichi! I swear I will!'_ Ino thought to herself

**7-7-7**

Tsunade gave out a yawn before turning to the two ANBUs waiting for their mission. "You'll both blend in the crowd, I want full details on your mission. Make sure no one finds out about this."

"About _it_? Isn't it more wise if the shinobi world were to know? We're fighting a losing battle Hokage-dono."

"No! No one must know about _it_. It's better off this way." Tsunade furrowed and cleared her throat. "Now then, you'll both remove your masks and assume the name-"

**TBC**

**Author's note:** Sorry for the cut and slight confusion, but I assure you that the plot will unfold soon... just R&R... been waiting to get that chance to do the 'it' stuff going on in the Naruverse... hehehehehe.


End file.
